The Mystery Of Lutari Island
by Htgr8
Summary: Ever since Sparx was a kid, Lutari Island was just a myth, but when he gets caught up in a storm and winds up on the tropical island, he finds that there's more to this mystery than he originally thought.


**Hey there! I'm Htgr8! **

**This is my first time writing for Neopets, but I've played the game for over seven years.**

**I love it to death!**

**But this can swing two ways, either I get review of sugar and happiness and I continue writing, or I get reviews of hatred and boredom and you never see me again.**

**It's up to you all to leave a quick little review ^-^**

**Thanks!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

"That's it! I'm done!" A door slammed open and an angry red Xweetok stormed out  
"Sparx come back!" Another Xweetok, but this one yellow, ran out after the one named Sparx

"No Nova, I need to find my own place. Altador is great and all, but…" Sparx sighed, thinking for a second. "But, this place is full of heroes and warriors. I'm neither of the two!"

"But Sparx" the yellow Xweetok smiled "You're a great negotiator and a great astronomer!" she smiled for a second, but stopped to gaze at her older brother

"But Altador doesn't need me here, so that's why I'm going." Sparx stated turning to face the coastline. "I'm going to Neopia Central. I want to find my own way. Maybe they'll need me there, maybe they won't. I have to find out. Tell Gibson he's a pain, but he's a good brother. And please," He stopped to look a Nova for a second "Tell Otto to cut down on the food. He could eat us out of house and home by the time he's slightly full"

Nova laughed "Yeah, I guess he could. That might be a problem for Gibson and me." She stopped smiling and gave her brother a serious look "Can I ask a question?"

"Of course Nova"

"How will you get to Neopia Central?" Nova asked with a look of confusion "I don't think we're very good swimmers, although I've never actually tried… Are we good swimmers?"

"No, we aren't, at least I'm not. I nearly downed that last time I went swimming! As for the first question, I have built a boat out of the finest Kangajune trees on Altador. I know this boat will hold up very nicely for my trip."

"Okay Sparx" Nova smiled sweetly, a very nice gesture "But before you go, I want you to have some things for your journey"

The yellow Xweetok pulled out a few things from the apron she was wearing.

First there was his favorite Grundo plushie. She smiled in delight when Sparx took it and placed it in his velvet traveling bag.

The next thing was a small bag of neopoints "Just in case" she smiled sheepishly. Sparx nodded and stuffed the points into his pocket.

The third thing was a small white bag. Sparx opened it to find lime jelly and lemon jelly! He was delighted to find this, but he figured that he should carry the bag instead of putting it in his traveling bag. It might get squished.

The fourth, and final thing, was a small necklace. It was blue, red, green, and yellow all combined. Sparx gave Nova a questioning look. She replied with a simple shrug and a few words

"To remember us by" she looked down at the ground.

"Thanks Nova"

"You will come and visit us, won't you?" She looked at him with those eyes! Sometimes he hated it when she did that, but this time it was different.

"Of course Nova, you all deserve that. You'll visit me when I reach Neopia Central, right?"

"Why shouldn't we!?" Nova exclaimed "But you gotta send us a neomail when you arrive, or else it can't happen"

"Take care of the boys Nova" Sparx hugged his sister for what could have been the last time

"I will" she replied

"And Nova?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of yourself" The Xweetoks let go of their embrace before heading their separate ways.

'This is going to be a long journey' Sparx thought to himself as he set off into the sea.

* * *

Sparx had been sailing for over a month now.

It wasn't too bad a sailing went. The breeze was nice and it wasn't too hot, but sometimes it got so boring that it made the poor Xweetok want to go mad!

Soon enough, something did happen. Although it's probably not what Sparx wanted.

As he looked for food, Sparx heard a rumble of thunder. He poked his head out of his pack to see how dark the sky had gotten. Then a bolt of lightning hit the water before him, startling and disorienting the creature. He spun and toppled out of the boat. Another strike of lightning hit the boat, breaking it. Various items came out of his bag, including a perfectly flat three inch rock. Why'd he bring that anyways?

The rock soared down to the bottom, as it came to where Sparx was, it hit him straight on the head! His vision blurred, but he had a sense of urgency to swim to the top. He started to swim, but every time lightning hit the sky, it startled him. He lost his rhythmic style and he almost sunk to the bottom.

Sparx swam as fast as he could this time. Even the lightning flashing in the sky didn't stop the Xweetok. Soon enough, he poked his head to the surface. Coughing and gagging, Sparx paddled himself to the remains of the boat.

"Wasn't expecting a storm to pop up" He joked and gathered any things he could find.

There was a large piece of wood from the boat. It was big enough to fit Sparx on it and a little extra room. As he climbed up on top of the wood he saw a small piece, shaped like an oar. He grabbed it and set his items down

"Better get rowing, right Fital?" He said, speaking to his white Grundo plushie

Sparx chucked as he dipped the oar into the water. "I wish you could row. We'd get to wherever we're going a whole lot faster."

* * *

A few more days passed, and Sparx had seen anything BUT land. He wished and he hoped that he could find something. The skies were clear yet again, but Sparx didn't have any food.

"I didn't know that food was so essential" Sparx spoke to Fital again "You know, I kind of liked it better on Altador, I had everything I needed. Why did I complain?"

A wave rocked the piece of wood, and the plushie sagged, almost as if to say "I know what you mean"

"Too bad I didn't know that when I left, or else I would've turned right back around and gave Otto my lime jelly" He chuckled "I wonder what they're doing right now…"

* * *

As the day turned into night Sparx saw something. It looked orange, or was it yellow? Maybe it was red. He didn't know, but he wanted to reach its location.

His arms burned as he paddled faster and faster to the glowing light. It had to be land! It had to be!

Soon enough he found out. It was land! And he was almost to it! The glowing light was fire! He was somewhere!

Sparx reached a place in the water where he could wade through it. He grabbed Fital and his necklace and trudged through the water. He hadn't realized that he had gotten weaker due to no food. He stumbled and fell onto the sand. The waves barely reached his hind leg.

A strange blue creature walked up and smiled at him "Oh a visitor! We haven't had them in years! Welcome to Lutari Island! I'm Alieana!" The creature smiled even bigger

"Lutari Island?" Sparx mumbled "But I thought… it didn't exist" He mumbled more intelligible words before passing out on the beach while Alieana went to go get help.


End file.
